Various devices and methods are available to women who wish to enhance their breasts. Generally, women can either undergo a surgical procedure to be fitted with a breast implant, or can use some form of externally worn article. Such externally worn devices include a wide range of foam pads, pushup bras, gelled breast inserts to be worn between the user's breast and a bra, and other breast form enhancement systems. However, such externally worn devices do not necessarily afford the user the look and feel of a natural breast, but rather look unnatural and feel foreign.